World so Cold
by Skull-shaped-bubbles
Summary: the title is a name of a song by: Mudvayne. Very Sad. Shinte gets abanded everytime she's tried to make friends since Naraku destroyed her village and everyone but her that lived there. And now she found out some shocking news... how will Sessomare take i
1. Past

**Only in a world so cold**

A/n: Jus so ya knows: the only character that's mine (in this chap. Anyways) is Shintė (She-nn-teh)

**Chapter 1**

**Past**

Shintė was sitting high up in a tree, her cat-like tail waving gracefully in the air. She looked so calm. So peaceful. Yet no one could imagine the pain she was going through. It seemed it was only yesterday her entire family was slain by the demon Naraku. But then she was only Five-going-on-six years old. To young to fully understand what was happening in her village.

10 years ago

Shintė was running home after hearing screaming, and seeing an area

near her village go up in flames. Racing through the woods, dodging trees and thorny bushes. Her heart thumping so hard, it was like that's all she could hear. She knew something was wrong when she could smell evil demons and the screaming got louder as she came closer. Finally she was almost there. But, when she took the last step it took to get there, she looked around. Huts were burned down, blood was splattered everywhere, but worst of all, she saw lying right in front of her was her mother.

"Mommy?" She knelt down.

Her once beautiful, white-cat mother, now had blood dripping down her face, her hands, everywhere. Her bright green full of life eyes, were now fogged, faded and seemed to stare at nothing. She was dead. Her whole village was dead. Even the cows, chickens and pigs, where dead and sprawled out with their intestines hanging out of their stomachs.

Shintė stood up, looked at her mother's blood on her hands. Gave one more look at her dead friends, and people she knew, and ran. She ran the way she came. Wanting to scream. But to scared to ever look back.

Finally when it became dark, she stopped in a cave. It was raining. 'It's rainin' cats 'n dogs' Her Father would say when she insisted on going outside during a thunderstorm. Only now her Father wasn't there, and she had no intension of going outside to play in the rain.

She now was curled up in the fetal position. Letting the salty tears role down her cheeks and fall on her knees and lap. She knew she was alone now, and _if_ anything were to happen to her, no one would miss her. All the people she knew and loved were dead and painted the ground dark red with blood and littered the streets with their bodies…..

"They're all dead…." She cried softly. "They're _all_ dead."

A/N:OK. Mah first fic so be nice but please R&R♥!!


	2. The Meeting

**Only in a world so cold**

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

Shintė was now sitting under the tree, when she heard what sounded like two human girls, a monk and a demon—'no not a full demon', she thought watching them argue 'a half demon'. "Is he that famous 'Inu-Yasha'?" She asked herself. She also noticed a little fox child and a small cat following them.

"Inu-Yasha! Why do you have to be so _selfish!?_" The girl in the green skirt and white shirt slapped him a crossed the face.

"Kagome? What was that for?!? What the _hell_ did I do to you?!?" He yelled back.

By now the two were behind everyone else who had, obviously, noticed the light brown cat-demon who was watching them.

"Um….Excuse me?" The other human girl came over with the others (besides Kagome and Inu-Yasha) following her. "Where does this road lead to?" She asked kindly.

"This road cuts through a dark forest and leads to a castle."

"Who's castle is it?" The monk asked sitting down by the demon slayer.

"Why do you wanna know monk?" Shintė starred coldly.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Sango, he's Miroku" Sango said. "This is Shippou and the cat's Kirara. And back there is Kagome and Inu-Yasha"

"I'm Shintė, I'm headed for Naraku's Castle and seeking revenge for my village."

"Hey we're headed there too!" Shippou-the fox child said. "Maybe we could go together?!"

"Ya, why not??" Miroku looked hopeful

"Huh? What're we doin'??" Inu-Yasha a Kagome walked over.

"This is Shintė. She maybe going with us when we go up against Naraku!" Shippou explained. Then he looked up at Shintė "You will, won't you? Please??"

"Well I suppose it would be better then going by my self…"

"That's great!" Miroku exclaimed

"YAY!" Shippou jumped up happily.

** Later that evening**

Shintė was the only one awake. The light from the fire reflected on her face as it seemed to be dancing on the chunks of wood. 'How is it that one day no one even knows you exist and the next you have five friends?' She asked herself. Leaning on a tree she could see everyone sleeping, Kagome in her sleeping bag, Shippou lying on top of her sleeping bag, Miroku was leaning against another tree, Sango against another with Kirara on her lap. Inu-Yasha was in the tree above her. "Well I guess that I'll go to bed." She leaped up and landed on a branch slightly above Inu-Yasha's.

Before she knew it, she was drifting back into the past she knew all to well. She had had this nightmare for almost every night since she was five, and it actually happened. Only now, she's fifteen instead of five. But she still finds her mother's cold body, still lying in a pool of her blood. She can still smell Naraku's flesh, all the blood. The blood of her kind, her village. She can still see the farm animals, and her friends and family, torn apart by wild possessed wolves. She can remember them chasing after her with bloody, foamy mouths. Tearing at her as she tried to get away, not wanting to die like her family, but wanting to live on and seek revenge for them so their souls can finally rest in peace.

A/N:Please R&R♥


	3. Along Came a Spider

**Only in a world so cold**

**Chapter 3**

**Along came a spider**

Shintė woke up with a start. Heart racing. "That dream again" she whispered to her self. She was about to jump down when a hand grabbed her shoulder—She turned to see Inu-Yasha. "Shh, everyone's still sleeping…Follow me." He whispered and lead her through the trees.

"Where are we going?" She asked impatiently.

"I need to show you something." He grabbed her hand lightly, still leading her somewhere.

Finally, when they stopped, she looked around, "What is this place?" She was starring at a dark evil forest that smelt of rotting flesh and blood. It looked almost as if surrounded by a think purple-gray-ish poison fog.

He was starring at it to—or more like starring beyond it. "Naraku's castle is in the mountains. We _have _to go _through _it."

"Can't we go around?"

"No. The forest completely surrounds the castle. And there's _no way_ of going around it." He looked her dead in the eye. "Are you ready?"

She could see the seriousness in his eyes. "I've been training all my life for this. 'Course I'm ready."

They stayed like this for at least a minute or two.

Then—without warning Shintė felt something shove her off the tree. She was plunging into the forest!

"_SHIT!!_" She heard Inu-Yasha shout.

Then she felt herself falling through the air, strangely she felt warmth surrounding her and then she landed. She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Inu-Yasha's face, he opened his eyes. She had landed on top of him and he landed in the remains of a dead **horse**.

"A-Are you alright?" She said hovering over and looking down on him.

His face turned slightly pink, and he said "I'm fine j-j-just get off'a me!"

She stood up as he got up.

He followed her gaze to a large black hole in the cliff and in the hole came one long black leg and another followed by an ugly black head with at least eight eyes, huge pincer-like teeth dripping with foamy poison, and painted with blood on it's forehead was an 'X'.

"Naraku." Shintė heard Inu-Yasha say under his breath.

He pulled out a small stick-sword and transformed it into a huge, heavy looking sword. "Stand back." He said pushing her behind him. And then with one swift movement of there was a flash of red light and the spider was gone, and all there was, was a wooden spool-like thing, with a single hair around it, lying in halves.

Both of their ears twitched, "Do you hear that?" He looked back at her.

"What _is _it?" She looked around him

"I dunno. And I'd rather _not _find out." He looked up to see how far they'd fallen. "Think you could jump that?"

She looked up with him. "Yeah. Proba—WHOA!"

Inu-Yasha had her on his back and was leaping upwards. Following them were a hundred spiders, 'Probably family members of that one we killed' She thought.

"Go tell the others….I'll hold them back." He put her down and she ran through the trees to the camp sight.

"OH! Hell-" Kagome on…..gotta help Inu-Yasha…..fight them" She said between gasps of air.

"Oh, silly. The spiders won't do anything to you." Sango turned to face her. Her face was like porcelain. White skin, red lips, stuffed-deer eyes. But what got her most was the crack, a crack in her forehead, going over her temples. It started dripping blood that ran down her cheek, and into a little puddle. Then in a thick rush-blood started spraying out, pouring like a river, unreal-like, blinding her. Until all was black.

Shintė sat up quickly, looking around. It was still night, it was all a nightmare. She looked to her right, and through the branches and twigs she saw a little black spider eating a **horse**-fly that's been caught in it's net.

A/N:Ok, this chapter might seem sorta…..not right with the story but. It will be. Please R&R♥!!


	4. Day Dream

**Only in a world so cold**

A/N:Sorry for not posting writer's block --…….

**Chapter 4**

**Day dream**

Shintė had sat there watching the spider weave it's way around the _horse _flies that were unlucky enough to fly into it's deadly trap. But finally it was morning. 'But no one's up' She thought holding up a clawed hand that's killed so many of Naraku's demons and so many others.

"Shintė, are you awake?" It was Inu-Yasha.

"Yah, I am. What's up?" She looked down on him, he looked up.

"We got to catch our breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Yah I guess." They both jumped down in silence, not to disturb the others that were sleeping.

Soon they reached a herd of animals like deer and wild cows. They crept up behind them. Inu-Yasha used his iron-claw to kill a buck. Shintė used her kitty-paw to slice a small bull. Watching the other animal's ran frantically with confused fright, they swung their soon-to-be food over a shoulder and swiftly and gracefully ran back to the others.

When they returned, only Miroku was awake, propped up against a tree. "Good morning, Shintė, I see you're looking lovely today." Miroku stared at her wanting-ly. She gave him an uneasy nod.

Inu-Yasha through there dead creature by Shintė's. "I'm gunna go find water. Stay here. Miroku control yourself for everyone's sake. Control." He left before Miroku could protest.

She sat, almost fell, beside him. Wiping the blood from her hands and nails on her dyed-purple fire rat skin baggy pants and wiping off the little blood that got on her purple fire rat skin tang top. And before she knew, Miroku was kneeling in front of her, holding her hands in his and looking deep in her eyes. "Will you bare my child?" (his ever-so popular saying)

She stole her hands back. He winced expecting to be hit(again).

"I'm flattered really." She said sarcastically.

"Hey! Wow! You didn't hit me?!" He looked shocked.

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Not really."

"Then shut up and leave me alone" She glared coldly and he backed off back to where he was sitting.

She rested her arms on her knees and began to stare off into space.

The 5-going-on six-year old Shintė sat in the dark cave, alone, cold and heart broken, she muffled her tears in her knees as she rocked back and forth in the fetal position. "Why _my _town/ Why? Why?" she said to herself then shouted "WHY!!", so loudly that something stirred from deep inside the cave the cave. Her green eyes shot up. Even though they were well adapted to the dark, and glowed an eerie green, she could only see an out line of a tall figure. It came closer and closer. Finally in the wet moonlight she could see it's face. "Hello?" She called in a soft but harsh voice. "Who are you kitten?"

"I-I'm Shintė Chotaru ma'am. I'm sorry I thought this cave was empty"

"Where are your parents?"

"M-my whole town was slaughtered ma'am I just needed a place to stay"

She was a tall human-looking demon with light blue demon marks and a leaf in her hair. "Oh, my I'm so sorry" she was carrying a light blue skull. "I guess you may stay here for tonight, I mean naturally as a troll demon I would not take kindly to another….but you have lost so much and it is pouring out side."

"That you so much ma'am and I'm so sorry that I disturbed you." Shintė said in a teary but thankful voice.

And the troll demon disappeared back into the darkness

Shintė's ear twitched as Inu-Yasha's rapid pacing woke her from her day dream.

A/N:this is sorta like chapter 3. it'll become more important later on

Plz R&R! ♥.


	5. Deep Thoughts

_**Only in a world so cold**_

A/N:Sorry haven't posted, writer's block --……o wells, Im back now♥

coughcough**_finally_**coughcough

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Deep Thoughts**_

All seven (including Kirara) of them sat there eating the meat, they all knew soon they would be told by Inu-Yasha that they should leave, and Shintė had mixed emotions about going through the forest. She was physically ready and strong enough, she knew something would go horribly, terribly wrong….

As Inu-Yasha recalled his "little trip" to find water, he could easily remember that _thing_ in the water, it smelled of rot, blood and strangely enough, _ink_…… He still had no good idea of what it was, but what it was, was not good, it looked sort of like a dead animal, like a horse but he was faraway from sure. And _if _it_ was_ a horse, it was half decayed and **_still alive, yes what ever that thing was, it was still breathing_** he could hear short, painful breaths……

Sango was now having slight regrets about coming here, her dream had been about **_spiders _**and **_horses_**. Something wasn't quite right…. She felt that Shintė and Inu-Yasha **_knew_** something they weren't sharing with anyone else. She wasn't sure of anyone right now, it was like she thought she could no longer trust them. And could she?

As he sat there, watching everyone eat in silence, Miroku could **_feel_** that their tight bond was somehow loosening. He could feel Naraku's presence everywhere now. And everyone seems so uneasy around him or anyone else….. 'It's all Shintė's fault, before she came everything was as normal as normal gets' he told himself, then dismissed it as being a dangerous thought.

Kagome had been pretty silent since Shintė came along, she didn't trust demons any more, And she saw death, blood and deceit in her eyes and could hear it in her words, actually, now she felt she couldn't trust anyone, she didn't know **_why_** but that's how she felt deep, deep in her heart…. Something was going on that no one wanted to talk about, she knew that much so far, but what she **_really_** wanted to know was, what **_is_** that **_thing, that lie?_**

'What's going on??' Shippou asked himself, 'Why is it so quite? Where's the fighting? Teasing? Playing? Talking?' He could admit he was afraid of going into the forest, but something, he knew, was **_faraway_** from being right…..he wasn't sure what yet, but he had a feeling no one did, and that they would all find out one way or the other, being death or torture…..No! He wouldn't think that way, he couldn't! Because he knew that's just what this **_thing, whatever it was_** wanted him to think. But still, he couldn't help noticing that ever since Shintė tagged along, **_that nothing was the same, ever thing had changed somehow…._**


	6. The Ice is Breaking

**Only in a world so cold**

**Chapter 6**

**The ice is breaking **

It wasn't to long after eating that the group decided to move. Yes, into the forest.

"I don't like this...This place is surrounded by bad omens…" Miroku looked around frantically in the darkness

"That's what you always say, monk!" Inu-Yasha snapped back

"We shouldn't fight each other, the only person we wish to fight is Naraku." Sango helped Miroku as he blindly stumbled on rocks and tree roots.

"Ya that's what you always say. And you know damn well what's going on here don't you?!" Inu-Yasha started again.

"Please stop Inu-Yasha, this isn't fare!" Shippou cried as he walked by Kirara.

Kagome and Shintė, walked in silence behind the rest of them.

"Kagome?" Shintė looked sincerely at her, she eyes glowing green in the dark.

"Yes?"

"Um I couldn't help noticing that you seem uneasy around me? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Its---I….I just think that all this is odd, like everyone's uneasy around everyone else...I dunno, it's hard to explain it I guess..." She looked forward at the others fighting.

"Oh...I see... I was beginning to think that you didn't trust--- Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust that what you say is true and that I know you're not leading us to a death trap or something silly like that." Kagome lied, not completely, but she lied, she **_didn't _**trust this new-comer or anything about her. From her cat-like ears to her bare, cat-like feet it 'all this is a lie, the jewel, this group, it's all lies' She told herself over and over, making it harder to continue on without running away or just stopping and watching the others continue on without her, 'would they notice if she did? Would they care? Would they bother looking for her? What would happen to her **_all alone_** in this God forsaken forest?' she thought to herself.

"Inu-Yasha! How dare you say something like **_that_ to a **woman?!?" Miroku shouted angrily.

"Inu-Yasha, Miroku **_Stop!!_** Please **_just stop!!"_** Shippou cried, and sat down on a rock.

"Inu-Yasha! **_What's gotten into you?_**" Kagome shouted for the first time since Shintė joined. "**_Look around Inu-Yasha! What do you see?!?"_** Everyone stopped, shocked. Looking around Inu-Yasha saw nothing at first, but then little red and blue eyes started appearing everywhere! "**_Do you see them Inu-Yasha? They've been following us, watching our every move! Waiting! So shut-up and pay attention! All of you!" _**She shouted and looked totally pissed, which shocked everyone else even more.

"How the **_hell_**?!?" Inu-Yasha swiped at them, they dodged his attack.

Everyone was silent. Staring at disbelief at what surrounded them. At what had caught them off guard, and then thankful that Kagome informed them before it was to late...

"Now do you see? Inu-Yasha **_why_** we told you to stop?" Shintė added to what Kagome had said.

"Yes. I see." He looked down so no one could see his face. "But what you don't appear to see is that" He looked up with the slightest bit of fear on his face, "**_We're smack dab in the middle of their mother-fucking nest_**!"

Everyone looked down at their feet. Slimy red goo covered the ground, and eggs the size of small bird eggs were **_everywhere, only half of them were hatched._**

Shintė's ear twitched and her head snapped up. Inu-Yasha and Kirara's ears twitched too. They all heard faint growling sounds coming from in front. And all the blue and red eyes disappeared.

Four huge red-orange eyes slowly started to appear, the growling got louder and they all could feel the ground shake slightly beneath them.

"Shit." Inu-Yasha mumbled as he pulled out his sword and transformed it to the famous Tetsiuga.

Shintė unsheathed her sword Tetsinuma, she could see a soft red aura around the giant spider, a soft blue one around Inu-Yasha's sword and her swords green aura.

Inu-Yasha leaped only to be batted away by an enormous clawed arm.

Sango pulled out her boomerang and swung it.

Shintė leaped behind the beast, stabbing it in the back.

Sango's boomerang landed in it's forehead, causing blood to splatter over everyone and it's flesh to somehow, fade to bones then with a gust of wind, to dust.

"What was that?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

"I dunno, but I think we should hurry up and leave before another one comes." Shintė re-sheathed her sword,(so did Inu-Yasha)

"Ya.' Everyone seemed to say in unison. As they all stared into each other's eyes.

A/N:Yeps. Hope u liked it ♥.!!


	7. Loosing Close Bonds

**Only in a world so cold**

**Chapter 7**

**Loosing The close bonds**

As the group continued in silence, they were still unaware of the dangers the lurked, waiting for the right moment, when the bonds start breaking…..

Soon they reached a split in the road.

"So, which way now?" Kagome said with boredom.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!?" Inu-Yasha snapped, taking it completely the wrong way.

"Nothing, I'm just _tiered_---"

"Tiered of _following_ me?!? Do _you_ wanna lead _Kagome_?"

"N-no Inu-Yasha, gees didn't mean to offend you or nithin', what I mean is—"

"Is that you're tiered of following me!"

"No! I don't care who leads! I'm just tiered of walking! THAT'S ALL!" She yelled, almost shocking herself.

"Calm down Kagome, it's fine, we'll b able to rest later." Sano put a warm hand on her shoulder.

'NO! We can't stop!" Shintė blurted.

"What the hell do you mean!?!" Inu-Yasha jumped in her face.

"Look," she started calmly. "If we stop those spider things will find us."

"Let them." He spat.

"Are you trying to _kill_ us!?!" Miroku backed off slightly. "What are you trying to pull Inu-Yasha?! _Send us straight to our deaths_!?"

"I agree. Inu-Yasha, what's wrong with you?" Kagome revolted, glaring into his yellow eyes.

"Ya, Inu-Yasha." Shippou said hiding behind Kagome

"_Shut-up ALL OF YOU_!" Shintė shouted, slightly embarrassed that she at what she had just done.

Everyone looked at her with anger in their eyes.

"Listen, we can't fight, don't you see that's what _Naraku wants_?!?" She looked into their eyes again, she could see the anger rising like waves at high-tide. "You can't fight. Fighting never solved anything among friends."

"Ya who are you to say?" Kagome spat, but immediately covered her mouth, sorry that that had to have come out like that.

"_What_?" Shintė looked shocked, but mainly hurt. "What did you say?"

'Kagome!" Sango and everyone else looked at her with wide eyes.

'I'm sorry. I..it slipped out." She said quietly.


	8. Feline Determination

**Only in a world so cold**

A/N:dear "Kakashistar"

No, I'm going to continue writing my shit until it's done. Maybe I haven't posted in a while cuz of comp problems…but I won't stop writing cuz of a low life, bitch like you. And BTW Kat, I only write bad reviews to stories that I actually don't like. And even then I don't blab on-an-on about how it sucks, I tell the author that they should change a few things, or if I REALLY don't like it, I don't post at all. And I've never done that.

Skull-shaped-bubbles

**Chapter 8**

**Feline determination**

"How could you say that? What did I ever do to you?" Shintė stared in total shock.

"I'm sorry. I-I really am. I didn't mean it. Really."

"So is that how you feel about me? Is that how you feel Kagome?"

"NO! No! NO! It truly slipped out…I was thinking of Souta….my little brother back home! I'm sorry Shintė." Kagome's cheeks felt hot and she stood there arms apart.

Shintė, however could tell, no one ever really trusts a cat, except of course a cat.

The group remained silent for awhile until they reached a clearing.

"We should make camp." Sango looked around. "It's late, and this is probably the safest place in this God-forsaken forest.'

"I agree with Sango." Miroku's eyes seemed to be traveling from Kagome to Shintė to Sango then Kagome again.

"Yah. Good idea."

"Yah."

It was sometime after they had started a small fire that Shippou broke the silence. "Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes were foggy and seemed to be staring at Shintė, yet nothing at the same time, only half-way seemed to notice. "Huh?" She sounded almost faraway.

"Never mind…" The little fox looked sadly down at the fish he was eating.

Shintė, who had eaten all of her fish got up and walked up to the less-dead/strongest tree and jumped to one of the higher branches. 'I dunno what it is….but something's not right, I have to leave to night…or something bad will happen to them…' She leaned against the trunk, letting her tail flow in the increasing wind. She closed her eyes, acting as if she was asleep until she heard everyone's silent, heavy breathing.

Her bright lime-green, yellow-ish eyes flew open. The black line in the middle of her eyes looked around, telling her 'cost's clear, leave now or forever hold your peace.'

She cautiously double checked that Inu-Yasha wasn't going to catch her and then leaped down with a silent landing. Looking back over her shoulder, Shintė left the group and into the forest.

It wasn't to long after that, that Inu-Yasha woke up and noticed she had left.

Panting, Shintė ran through more trees and more bushes, before taking a break. "Shit, I knew if I ran away, I'd get lost. But it's better then staying with them…I don't want to--" Her voice was cut off as she sensed something headed towards her. Something bigger, something…

"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing up?" Kagome sat up and looked around.

"She's gone." Inu-Yasha looked as if he really didn't care.

"Who is?"

"Shintė, she left." He answered carelessly.

"She did?" Kagome sounded almost hopeful about her absence to the group. 'She left?!? Wow, maybe this trip will get better!' she thought happily to her self.

"Yes."

"Hmm?" Miroku sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up? Where's Shintė?"

"She left. Now go back to sleep." InuYasha closed his eyes, in attempt to go back to sleep.

"She left?! We should go look for her! She could be in danger!" Miroku jumped up alarmed.

"Shintė… what are you… doing here?" A dazed voice came from behind.

"I-I—Who are you?" She turned around sharply and now looking into huge red eyes,no not eyes, red wholes attached to a huge head with fangs that dripped with poison!

"Don't you remember…..mmeee? You were only a kitten… when you came to my… cave…it-s been….years."

"You were that…spider…from the cave?"

"…Yes…"

"Oh!" She sighed with relief. "I thought you were some demon that wanted to kill or eat me, or something! Heh heh!"

"…No… I couldn't…even if I wanted…I've grown old…even for a…demon…"

"What are you doing here?"

"…family…"

"Family…." She looked down, obviously sad.

"I…must go…excuse me…" Shintė moved so her old fiend-friend could pass.

She watched as the giant spider slowly, and carfully weaved her way through the forest...the thought of family drifted through her racing head as she leaped off, almost flying...

Back at the camp

Kagome sat up, shortly after she saw Shinte run off into the woods. 'Finally, she's gone. I knew she would leave, run away little kittie find your way back home. For a cat she's really chicken. Ha, ha, ha, runing away with her tail between her legs, a Kodak moment..' Kagome chuckled slightly. But really didn't like Shinte, nope, not at all. She thought that she had some hidden desire for Kagome's beloved InuYasha. She already had Kikyo to worry about, because so many times Kikyo put InuYasha into some sort of trance and attempted to drag him to hell with her...

Yes, it was true, of course no one said it, but, Kagome could get very envious... Of course no one should blame her, all she wishes is to be loved and not used as a thing to find jewel shards. She's sick of how InuYasha goes head over heels for that bitch who's tried to kill him so many times. And now she thought that Shinte would try to do the same thing, and try to steal InuYasha away from her... 'Finally.' Kagome hadnolast thought as her eyes slowly clossed and she was finally able to sleep.

Back in the forest

Shinte sat up, high in a tree. Her tail swayed as the wind blowed. She was exhausted, but to scared to fall asleep. There was one person in her mind she could think about... that special guy she loved. Kagome had been wronge about her loving InuYasha, Shinte loved someone else... Images of his faced flashed through her head, images of the first time she slept at his house, how they met, and when they fell in love. How he always wanted to be boss, his only weakness was women, and how he curled up like the dog he is, when he's asleep... How he never talked about the brother he had, and how she never new his brother's name...Her eyes were glazed over as she was completly oblivious to what was above her.

"Shinte." A vioce came from above, but she did not jump like she normally would have. The person swooped down and carried her in his arms, but she did not fight....

A/N: Hey, I'm done with this, for the second time, xp,i had to re-write half of it because it got deleted....and that version would've been better then this one...o well, what's lost, is lost. hope you like, btw Linda, thanks for all the reviews, u rock ttyl, and happy holidays


	9. Lust

**Only in a world so cold**

**Chapter 9**

**Lust**

"Sessomaru." Shinte gently stroked his fluffy tail. "What are you doing here?"

"I picked up your scent, where have you been? I looked everywhere for you." He looked at little angry.

"I-I'm so sorry I worried you… I just, I felt like…" She drifted off.

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, just lost. It's hard to explain. I felt locked up… except not." Shinte touched her forehead, she was confusing herself.

"Locked up?"

"No, I don't know. But, after…the fight, I felt scared…and lost, trapped… I felt that I had to get away. Then afterwards, I was scared to go back, because I was scared that you might still be mad…"

She looked up into his eyes as they land, and he placed her gently down, they were in a cave, he had her, (not hurting her at all), up against the wall, incase she tried to run away again. That's right, she had run away from him after a fight they had had. She didn't remember what it was about, exactly.

"No, I was just worried I'd never see you again." He looked into her eyes, stroking her delicate cheek with his thumb—

A/N: Okay, this is were all who are under 13 should look away, and all the immature fools who can't handle romance scenes. Thank you

--- She pulled his face closer to hers, as she seemed to melt in his arms. His body pushed hers closer to his, and the wall behind her, holding her waist with one hand, and the other still by her face, as she gripped his neck and long silver hair.

She'd been waiting for them to embrace like this ever since she ran away. Some say demons can't love… but if this wasn't love, what was it? Lust? She didn't care, all she cared about was she was safe in Sessomaru's arms, and nothing could separate them. She was happy, at least for a while.

She opened her eyes as there lips parted. She knew what was coming, a moment she waited for, ever since she fell in love with him. She felt his fangs sink deep in her neck, but only for a moment before she felt hot liquid run down, and him licking it of. After he was done, she did the same, tasting the warm copper-red liquid. In the dark, they could not see anything but each other's out lined bodies, and their glowing eyes. But, she felt him quickly, but carefully untying the back to her top, and slipping it from her shoulders…..

A/N: Okay, kids this is what 'R' rating looks like….

…She shivered slightly, as he continued. She started taking off his kimono. He came closer, and his eyes closed as they went further then they'd ever gone. Gripping to each other's hair, and back…

It was over almost as soon as it started. Now on the wet and cold ground, they curled up together, whispering things no one else could hear. And slowly drifting off to a cold sweaty sleep…

Back at camp

InuYasha sat up, he'd had that horrible dream again. He rubbed his eyes, 'That would never happen with Kagome…never. She's not exactly like Kikyo.. That won't happen again.'

It was then he noticed something missing… he looked down to where Shinte had been sleeping about 5-6 hours before. She was gone. With almost no trace of her scent, she had disappeared… "The hell?" He looked around, thinking she might have left to use the bathroom, or something…nope, she was gone…

A/N: Okay.. this one got sort over kinky, it was hard to write, and not sound perverted at the same time, think I'll have to boost the rating….o well. I was told that I should make it more intimate, by a friend when she read the original. But this one was better… o well, I hope you like it.


	10. Forget me, for he forgets me not

**Only in a world so cold**

A/N: Hey RL, thanks for writing so many reviews, just for you I'm going to hurry up and write this chapter, and possibly a couple more. ☺

**Chapter 10**

**Forget me, for he forgets me not**

Shinte looked around, still breathing heavy, she felt icy cold even though her clothes were covering her naked body. "Fluffy?" She could not see him anywhere. Had he left her? Did something happen that shouldn't have happened last night? Shit, did I do something wrong?

It was then she heard something outside the cave, she hurried to dress and ran outside to see what's up. She leaped around following his scent, to an open field.

"Sessomaru!"

"Little brother, learn a lesson to stay out of other peoples busyness and fuck off!"

'Sessomaru….is InuYasha's brother?!?' Shinte thought as she leaped a few meters behind her mate.

"Sh-Shinte!" Sango ran over. "Where did you go? Holy shit! What's on your forehead! Is that… That's the mark on Sessomaru's!!"

Now all the attention was on her.

Sessomaru disappeared and reappeared by her side, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Shinte, what are you doing here? I thought you were still asleep." He whispered gently.

"Fluffy…InuYasha… is your brother?"  
"Yes. He's my half brother…"

"I see."

They stared deeper into each other's eyes, forgetting completely of the people, half demon, and fox staring at them.

"Shinte!" InuYasha shouted just as they leaned into kiss.

"What InuYasha!" She snapped her head in his direction, give him her coldest 'fuck off' look.

He backed off a little, before shouting, "So, what are you going to do? Leave your revenge of killing Naraku to us and leave, or stay here to complete it?!"

"InuYasha! I assure you that you and your bitchy girl friend won't have to worry about me or Naraku. Forget me InuYasha, you're a sick lonely bastard that desperately needs to get laid, before you go even more bipolar and blow up in everyone's faces. So get the fuck out of our busyness!" She shouted in reply before they disappeared together.

InuYasha stood, like everyone else still on the ground, in complete and total awe.

"The fuck?..." InuYasha stood, mouth open.

"Yes, she is right about the part that you need to get laid…" Miroku nodded slowly, impressed by the way he got told off. People should do that more often.

(A/N: InuYasha, you just got told… twice. HA HA!!)

Kagome on the other hand, was just as pissed off as InuYasha. She was mostly pissed off at the fact that she was wrong about Shinte having a secret love for InuYasha. But it also made her happy that she was called his 'girlfriend'. Of course, it was 'bitchy girlfriend'…but she didn't really care. She only cared that the hated feline was officially gone. Yep, gone. Finally. And all Kagome could think about was her beloved InuYasha, and how she knew that one day she would bare his children, and they would be two beautiful twins, one boy, one girl. And the girl would look like him, the boy would look like her. It was a perfect future…

With Shinte Sessomaru

"I love you."

"I love you…"

They both breathed heavily as their bodies crashed together. They were at home, in Sessomaru's castle, with a sign on the door saying "Do not disturb". Rolling around on his, no, their bed. They were soul mates. Madly in love like a couple on their honeymoon.

"C'mon…" Sessomaru lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, where he had had his servants set up.

The room smelled like heavy lavender incense. He set her gently in with him in the deep water, nibbling on her ears and licking her neck. They felt hot and sweaty, but cold and icy all at the same time. Continuing for hours on end until…

knock knock "Sessomaru-dono? Dinner has been served. Shall someone bring it in?"

"What is it?" Shinte asked, but Sessomaru put a finger on her lips.

"Yes." He said though the door.

The servant opened the door, and held a hand out that held the tray, it was full of fruit, like cherries, bananas and strawberries, all dipped in chocolate!

"Sessy!"

He grabbed the tray, and the door closed. "Yes?" He held a strawberry up to her mouth, and let he take a bite. "Is it good?"

"Yes…" She held up a cherry to his mouth, and let him eat it. Then picked up a banana and slowly, very slowly ate it. His mouth hung slightly open. She pulled him on top of her, kissing him. It was almost like as they rolled in and out from under the water, their tongues seemed to be dancing…He broke the kiss, and started licking and kissing her neck, continuing down….down…she almost screamed as he went down even further, before coming back up. Smiling an evil, sly little grin. Raising her eye brows slightly, she did the same to him, but didn't stop in the middle, just went all the way down…all the way. She stayed down there longer… and finally had to come back to the surface for air.

Back to where InuYasha others

Everyone sat quietly eating around a camp fire. They were lost. Lost in a freaky forest at night, and it was freezing. No one talked, or said a word, they just looked around at each others faces, waiting for someone besides themselves to break the ice…

A/N: Well, I'm done with this chapter. And I think sex in a hot tub, with chocolate fruit will be a new trade mark--- go kink.

Anyway, peace out.


	11. If only you knew

**Only in a world so cold**

A/N: YAY! Finally I have internet access! YES! goes crazy

Anyway, I am proud to say I am finally back on, and sorry to say that it's taken forever for my new computer to get up, and for the internet to finally start working. Alright, shall we go on? Yes, we will.

**Chapter 11**

**If only you knew**

Shinte wakes up to fluffy sleeping soundly, curled up with her in his arms. She felt as if she was chocking, everything seemed to swirl around her. She was lost in her own room, she was floating away with a rock in her stomach. She pushed Sessomaru off her and got up and ran to what was the closest thing to a bathroom they had. Spilling her guts out, she fell backwards and landed on the cold floor. She felt as though she'd fallen off a cliff instead of just a few feet. The room grew darker, and darker, like a blood red color. In a few moments she was passed out in the bathroom floor.

Flashback

Something was burning, even as a child Shinte could recocnize the smell of smoke, and a dieing enemy. But this was different, the smoke was like a purple fog, cats with gas maskes ran through the fog like it was no big deal, but for a kitten like Shinte was then, it was a death trap. Her eyes burned and watered as if she was crying, her throat and chest started to ache as though she had been recovering from a horrible cough. To make thing worse, she was unable to stand above the smoke, and no one could see her crawling around on the ground. The rest of this memory was very hazy, because everything from this point on, was hazy. All she remembers is someone finding her, and bringing her out of the smoke, then everything got darker, and darker almost a blood red color.

end flashback

Sessomaru jolted awake by the sound of something falling, he noticed Shinte had left and started searching for her. It didn't take him very long to find her in the bathroom, passed out on the floor. He gently lifted her and carried her back to bed. Her forehead felt hot, and she groaned as she rolled over unconsciously.

After hours of waiting, and holding a cold cloth to her forhead, Sessomaru watched as Shinte's eyes fluttered, then opened. Her glowing green eyes looked around puzzled, "What's going on?" She said in a very quiet voice.

"I found you passed out in the bathroom...there was a doctor here, but they had to leave, there's a note for you over there." He pointed to a scroll left on her nightstand. "The nurse said not to open it, so I don't know what it says, she wanted you to see what it says, before I do."

Shinte gave him an odd look, because of how anxious he looked. But there it was, a golden scroll siting on her nightstand. "I don't wish to read it quite yet. I'm starving... do we have anything spicy?" She sat up.

Sessomaru looked relieved that she was fine now, but annoyed that she didn't want to read it yet. "Yes, I'll go and get something." He stood up and left the room.

After Fluffy left the room and Shinte heard him walk away, with an unstable hand she reached for the scroll and slowly uncovered the words:

_I am very pleased to in form Mrs. Sessomaru that she------_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry, I must stop the story there, because I am hungery and I'm going to go get some Oreos. Hope you liked it .!


	12. What should I say, How should I say it?

**Only in a World so Cold**

A/N: Hello, sorry to keep you waiting, but again, my stupid computer is facing major internet problems… (DSL sucks ass.) Anyway, where were we? Ah, yes I remember…

Let's back track a little eh?

**Chapter 12**

**What should I say, how should I say it?**

After Fluffy left the room and Shinte heard him walk away, with an unstable hand she reached for the scroll and slowly uncovered the words:

_I am very pleased to in form Mrs. Sessomaru that she is going to be a happy mother of twins! The due date is approximately 3 months! _

_Good luck, and find me when you need me♥_

_Shinte felt officially light headed. What should she do, this was no time to be expecting a baby, let alone twins! What was she going to tell Sessomaru?_

_'It's strange,' She thought to herself, 'Most people would be delighted to have twins, they would be honored. But I am not, I feel as if life has just been placed on pause and I am unable to move. How will he react? How should I tell him?' She hid the paper inside her nightstand, just as fluffy walked in with a small bowl of fruit._

_"So… um…" Shinte started, realizing she had nothing to say._

_"So, can we read it yet? Or are you not ready?" He looks so anxious, how should I tell him?_

_"Well, I-I read it… um… I dunno…"_

_"Where is it?"_

_"Um, I- uh… I don't know how to say this… but I uh… I'm , I mean—"_

_"Just say it, the only thing that could be THAT bad is if you're dieing," He paused, and the look on his face changed to worried. "You-your not dieing are you?"_

_"No. That's not it at all. What I meant to say is that---"_

_"Master Sessomaru! InuYasha is calling for you, apparently he thinks you kidnapped that one obnoxious chick…" Jenkins ran in crazily. _

_"Yes, well, fine. I'll go, Shinte, stay here, you can tell me when you get back."_

_"Alright…" I looked down until here left and Rin ran in._

_"What's wrong?" She looked up into my eyes. "You can tell me. I keep good secrets." She smiled warmly._

_"Well Rin-chan, do you know what it means to be pregnant?"_

_She gasped, "You- You're pregnant! YAY! Sessomaru-dono would be thrilled!" She paused, "What's wrong, I mean it IS his kid right?"_

_"Yes, but I haven't told him, you sure he'd be happy?"_

_"Yes, of course he would! Honestly, I think he already knows… ever since that mark on your forehead appeared, he's been nicer to all of us, and he seems way happy."_

_"How does this prove it?" I pointed to my forehead, "I just found out today, she said I'm a week pregnant."_

_"Yes, and that showed up a week ago."_

_"What showed up a week ago?" Sessomaru entered the room._

_"Nothing I'll be leaving you two alone now." She bowed and before she left mouthed, so Fluffy couldn't see, 'Just tell him."_

_"Oh Fluffy, you love me right?" I looked down, signaling him that I was shy._

_"Yes I love you more than anything!"_

_"Well," I looked into his yellow-red eyes. "I wanted to tell you myself but, um… here." I handed him the paper and turned so I wouldn't see his expression as he read it._

_He must have read it many times, or just really slowly, but when he was finished he pick me up and placed me in his lap, as if I were a child. I couldn't read his expression, and I started to get nervous. I just he sensed this as he inched closer to me face, and he gently kissed my forehead. "I already knew… I was just waiting for you to tell me." He kissed me again. "I didn't know it was twins, but I love you no matter what."_

_"I love you too."_

_A/N: Ok, that's it for now, sorry I wasn't able to post this as soon as I finished it, my internet connection sucks. But we're getting that adelphia cable internet, so that will work better then my DSL(D- dip, S- shit, L- land). _


	13. The Day Fluffy Didn't Come Home

**Only in a World so Cold**

A/N: Sorry its been so long, my computer got a virus, and we had to get it scrambled… :'( tear tear

**Chapter 13**

**The day Fluffy didn't come home**

I woke up, Sessomaru was gone, as always, on some business. I decided to take a bath, and be ready for when he gets home.

Some hours passed, and he was no where. Rin gently knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in."

She slowly walked in. "Fluffy is not home yet…"

"I know, but where did he go?"

"I'm not sure, he just sort of left… Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, and you were right he already knew, before I even knew… He seems happy."

"We all are really glad he met you, before he was so cold… I mean, people say adopting me was the first sign that he actually cared for other people's well being."

"Really?"

"Yah, I've been told that before, the only thing he really cared about was finding away to get InuYasha's sword. And then defeat InuYasha himself…and who knows what he would've done after that…"

"I see… so, it's a really good thing we came into his life?"

"Yah."

"Otherwise… he'd be some sort of a heartless murderer…" As I said it, I could hardly believe it, the man whom children I was bearing, used to be a heartless--- 'No. I don't want to think about it. All I want to know is where he is, if he's safe and when he'll be home.'

"Hard to imagine that, huh? I don't know, I came here originally asking you if you know when he'll be home, but I guess you know just as much as I do. I should leave you alone now."

"Yes, thank you Rin-chan." She got up, bowed and left.

(A/N: BTW: 'chan' means cute.)

I sat there for awhile… 'Where did he go?' I could feel something was wrong, like he needed me right now… if only I knew where he was… I felt so out of place, I should be looking for him, but what if _I _get attacked, I could loose the twins… and even worse, my own life. He's never been gone for this long… what could he be doing that's so important?

The suspense was seemed to be eating me on the inside. I couldn't wait for him to come home any longer. I was going to go try to find him.

I leaped through the window after leaving a note by the bed. I didn't want Rin-chan to know I had left, and she wouldn't go into my room unless she had permission.

Running through the tree leaves, leaping from branch to branch, it was almost as if I was running with out getting anywhere, and like something was keeping me from getting to him, where ever he was.

back at the castle

Sessomaru entered the house, just as Shinte leaped out of the window and into the surrounding forest. He went into his room to find a note on the nightstand,

Sessomaru,

If you read this before I get back, I'm sorry, I was worried about you and went to look for you. If I don't find you, I'll be back before dark.

Shinte.

He had a worried look on his face, he didn't want her to be out on her own. She could get lost or hurt. Well, she probably wouldn't get lost, but she could be attacked. 'She couldn't be that far' He told himself.

Back in the forest

I paused, looking around… 'where am I?'

'I can't be lost I'm in the forest by the castle. What's that smell?' "Holy shit! It smells horrible, like something's rotting or dieing or something!" I blurted out to myself. 'This is horrible, I should definitely go back… This is disgusting.' I thought as I turned around with intensions of going back the way I came. But as I looked around, everything looked like mirror images of the same path I had been heading to get out of the woods.

'This has to be some sort of trick. It isn't real.' I kept telling myself, over and over again. But each time I said it, it was like it became even more realistic. The smell was more intense then before, and the forest seemed to be in a dense fog.

I started gripping at the tree branches for support, but wasn't able to grab a hold of them. As my vision blurred, it was like I could see myself falling out of the trees. I was so scared I would loose my children if I fell, I had to grab something, anything to keep from hitting the ground. I was to close though, and everything I grabbed at would disappear. Just a few feet now. I reached for one last branch, that had a familiar shape, I just was unable to place it… I missed, and everything went black. But I felt warmth surrounding me. "What's going on?" I felt the word come out of my mouth, but everything was numb, and I was unable to open my eyes.

Sessomaru's view

I was tracing her scent, she had gotten farther then I thought she had. But I was still able to trace her to a vapor dome of purple-ish smog. I was having a hard time seeing, I felt as if I was choking. Then I saw her, a blurred figure in the trees, she paused in mid-air, she took one small step forward and started falling through the trees. She looked as if she was confused between grabbing something or trying to land gracefully. That's when I realized her eyes were shut, and just before she hit the ground I had her safely in my arms and was carrying her home. She mumbled something but her words smeared together and I was unable to understand anything she had said.

A/N: Yep, sorry it took sssooo long, I had issues with stuff. and I stated writing some other stories...I hope you like it, the next chapter should but up alot faster (and longer) then this one was.


End file.
